dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Steal Master Tilver's key
} |name = Steal Master Tilver's key |image = Third mark.png |px = 270px |start = Slim Couldry |end = Chests in the central bazaar |location = Denerim Market District |previous = Acquire Ser Nancine's sword |next = Steal the teyrn's crown |related = Crime Wave |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Steal Master Tilver's key is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins. It is the third mark of the Crime Wave quest line. Acquisition Bann Darby's silversmith, Master Tilver, is in the Market District's back alleys and he is carrying the key which grants access to all his valuable and expensive goods. Two expensive guards are also with him. In the third mark the Warden is tasked to obtain the key from Master Tilver and with it to unlock the two which can be found in the central bazaar of the Market District, in front of Gorim. Master Tilver and his guards appear only if the Warden pays 3 to Slim Couldry. Their exact location is in the alley behind Goldanna's House and Wade's Emporium, in front of the Mages' Collective Liaison. Walkthrough Head to the alley. Note that stealing from Master Tilver outside dialogue requires only one point in the stealing tree. * The Warden can pay 10 to the Messenger in order to distract the guards. Then the key can be obtained by performing a simple stealing action on the silversmith. The boy is standing on the eastern side of the alley. * A rogue trained in Combat Stealth can reach Master Tilver undetected and perform the stealing action. * There is also a small path between Goldanna's House and Wade's Emporium which leads to the Mages' Collective Liaison and Master Tilver without being seen from the guards. * The Warden can simply walk in the area where they will be questioned by the guard. ** The Warden can mention that they want to talk to Master Tilver. This won't gain much and the Warden will have the same dialogue options as they had before, minus this one (see below for the other options). ** The Warden can lie that they know Tilver from Bann Darby's party. This will surprise the silversmith and with two points in Coercion he will grudgingly agree that he knows the Warden. If the persuasion fails, the conversation ends. *** The Warden can shake hands with Tilver. This requires two points in stealing. If it fails, the Warden will have the same dialogue options as they had before, minus this one (see below for the other options). *** The Warden can lie that their name is Ser Kerrol, however since Master Tilver is eagerly waiting for the prostitute he tries to end the conversation quickly. **** The Warden can then use Stealth in order to steal the key (this option exists even if the Warden is not trained in Stealth) and hug Master Tilver mentioning their intimate time in the cloakroom (this option is always successful). Afterwards, if the Warden is male, the Restless Guard will laugh and Master Tilver will end the conversation and ask him to never speak of it again. **** The Warden can also put an arm around Tilver while mentioning the drinking which requires basic stealing. **** Alternatively, the Warden can also brush against him as they leave which requires two points in stealing. *** The Warden can claim that they have seen some of the work of Tilver which they consider as divine. Tilver will express interest and ask which piece is the Warden talking about and then mention that he is working for commission from Bann Franderel. **** The Warden can then put an arm around Tilver and steal the key while praising his talent or get close to Tilver while mentioning that Bann Franderel knows talent. Both dialogue options steal the key while require one point in that skill. ** If the Warden overheard even a few words of the conversation between the two guards, they can lie that they are here about a lady. Apparently, Master Tilver is waiting for a young prostitute named Eloise from the Pearl and hearing this, they will tell his guard to let the Warden come closer. *** The Warden can then intimidate Master Tilver (two points in Coercion are needed) to tell his guards to back off as the discussion is private. **** A successful intimidation will force Tilver to order his guard to give them some space. Then the Warden can steal the key (basic stealing is enough) while saying that Eloise will be here at any moment or that she can't make it. The latter also causes Tilver to express his anger and leave for the country along with his guards. **** An unsuccessful intimidation will make the Restless guard mention that he has never seen the Warden at the Pearl. Then the Warden can lie that it is their first day (one level in Coercion is needed), question the guard if he is the boss or pretend to start leaving while saying that they have better things to do. ***** A successful lie option or choosing the latter option will generate the same effects as to successfully passing the intimidation check (see above) while failing the lie option or choosing the second option will cause the guard to say that he does not trust this and persuade Master Tilver to end the conversation. *** The Warden can shake hands with Master Tilver. As the guard is present during this action, it requires three points in Stealing. Failing it will end the conversation. **** If the Warden successfully steals the key, Master Tilver will then ask about Eloise and they can tell him that she canceled, she will be here soon or mention that they got what they needed (i.e. the key) which will cause a surprise response by the guard. Regardless, the conversation will then end. *** The Warden can also tell Master Tilver that Eloise is late because she is making herself pretty for him. This will cause Tilver to mention that he can't wait and ask the Warden if she's been with any other man. **** The Warden then can tell him that she is pure as the driven snow, try to steal the key (two levels in Stealing are required) by leaning close to him and telling him that she is indeed untouched, or express their deep disapproval by asking him how old is Eloise. ***** If the Warden mentions the first option the guard will leave as he cannot stand hearing more about his boss' sexual preferences and the Warden can steal the key (both require basic stealing) by leaning close and telling Tilver that it'll be worth the wait or stroking his arm and telling him that he deserves the best. The latter response will also cause Tilver to express his interest for the Warden if they were a bit younger. ***** Failing to steal the key or insulting him via the latter option will cause the conversation to end. After the key is acquired head over to the chests. Unlocking the right chest will mark the quest as completed. The chests contain the following items: x2 x5 x2 x2 * Notes * There is a one last dialogue option "Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." or "This is going nowhere. Goodbye." which shows up in most dialogue options and ends the conversation immediately. This option however will allow the Warden to restart the conversation at any time and from the beginning, meaning that the characters won't "remember" any previous discussion with the Warden. * Save these 5 Garnets for the Untraceable quest (which requires 10 Garnets). * Pickpocketing Master Tilver outside dialogue will yield a low-level generic item or coins (up to 6 ), in addition to Silversmith's Key. Bugs * You do not actually lose 10 if you elect to pay for the services of the messenger boy. * Conversing with the boy will activate the quest The Trial of Crows if it had not been activated already. This will still happen even if the original prerequisites for it to start are not met. * Sometimes the Restless Guard won't stop the Warden from reaching Master Tilver even if the former does not use the stealth talent and walks straight into the alley. * The Restless Guard is moving between his position and the position of the Alert Guard and if a conversation is initiated between him and the Warden, then weird animations may happen. * It is possible to obtain 2 identical keys. One in a dialogue scene and another one right after it by ordinarily stealing it after the dalogue. (Tested on PC — final version) Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Denerim side quests Category:Crime Wave quests